


A Recipe for Ineffability

by MarbleHeart



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, Happy Ending, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleHeart/pseuds/MarbleHeart
Summary: Ingredients:-1 batch of mulled wine-2 (embarrassingly well thought out) gifts [if you can't get homemade,storeauction bought is fine]-1 healthy dash of well positioned holiday spiritInstructions: Combine well.Yield: A pair of anxious idiots who finally get with the program.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 303
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	A Recipe for Ineffability

**Author's Note:**

> I have come bearing this gift for the festive season
> 
> Even without looking I'm sure there's already an absolute tsunami of holiday themed stories that have been and are going up right now but you know what here's one more :P
> 
> I went all in and this got way longer than I intended when I started writing it (and the actual NSFW part turned out quite a bit differently than I'd originally envisioned too 😂) because I am a self indulgent lunatic and always go absolutely fucking feral when I write smut pieces in particular
> 
> TLDR: Happy Holidays here's some porn lmfao
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the first Christmas Eve since Armageddon't. Mere months after the fact.  
  
Usually they'd meet up at Crowley's flat these days when they planned to have a night in together. He knew being in the bookshop still bothered Crowley, at least a little bit, even if he'd never admit it. If Aziraphale asked, he'd probably answer otherwise, but it didn't take much guessing to deduce that. He was absolutely sure that Crowley still had nightmares about the fire sometimes.  
  
But despite that, the demon had insisted they do Christmas at Aziraphale's. Something about not 'sullying his flat with festive bullshit'. It might've been just as well, really. If Aziraphale had tried to put a real Christmas tree up at Crowley's, the poor thing probably would've been verbally eviscerated the moment it dropped a single needle.  
  
The one he'd procured for the purposes of decorating the bookshop was a modest size, but it was gorgeous. He'd placed it in the center of the floor, over the spot that used to house the circle that he'd (admittedly quite violently) scratched out.  
  
The two of them certainly didn't buy into the religious connotations that humans had assigned to the holiday. Not only were they burnt out on all of _that_ business, but Christianity was much newer than they were, as an ideology. It didn't really work for them to follow human traditions in this case, so they discarded that part of it altogether.  
  
Certainly, there were the secular reasons. Both of them, whether they'd admit it or not, loved any opportunity to give the other one a gift or three. But, most of all... they chose to participate in all of the Christmas hubbub as a way to memorialize and celebrate Jesus, as a man. They'd both been fond of him, during that all too brief period that he was alive, and when boiled down it _was_ his birthday celebration after all.  
  
The bell above the front door dinged cheerfully, and Aziraphale's head snapped toward it; a Pavlovian response he'd developed to the sound after two centuries of running the bookshop. He knew before laying eyes on the entrance that it was Crowley arriving... for the sake of expedience so he could leave the door unlocked for him, he'd laid down a miracle to discourage any straggling humans that might have the impulse to try and come in.  
  
"Hello, dear." He called, giving him a warm smile before moving to collect the glasses of mulled wine he'd prepared. He offered one to Crowley once he'd come in properly, padding over in sock clad feet and a v-neck jumper, having taken off his coat and boots.   
  
"Hey, Angel. Place looks... nice." The demon said, diplomatically, as he took the wine in the one free hand that he had... the other one, to Aziraphale's great pleasure, was holding a decently sized gift box.   
  
That reminded him... he needed to collect Crowley's from where he'd stashed it. "Make yourself comfortable, will you? I need to go and get your gift." He said, moving away and watching out of the corner of his eye as Crowley took his invitation to sit.  
  
After a quick trip upstairs, he was back, and the box he held was just about the same size as the one Crowley had brought in. Briefly, he allowed himself to entertain the thought that they'd had the same idea.  
  
"Here." He said, offering the gift to Crowley.  
  
"Thanks." He replied, handing over the one he'd held as well. "Wanna open 'em now?"  
  
"Oh, I think we might as well. Don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine by me."  
  
"You go first, darling." Aziraphale urged, slipping Crowley's gift between his leg and the arm of the sofa for now and settling in his spot to sip his wine and watch.  
  
"'Kay." Said Crowley, then gently peeled off the paper and lifted the lid.  
  
Inside the box was a knitted turtleneck jumper and hat. The jumper was all black, and the hat was too, save for just a few streaks of red thread woven into the rim of it.  
  
"You're always so cold in the winter, my dear. So... I thought this might help. They're made of extra thick yarn, just in case." Aziraphale explained, gesturing broadly with his rapidly emptying glass.  
  
Crowley ran his fingers over the material. It was impossibly soft, thick, like he'd said, and quite fluffy. It felt like it would be plenty warm. It also felt almost too perfect to be a mass produced set, he thought, noting the red accents in the hat. "Did you... make these?"  
  
The angel seemed to get a bit shy as he nodded. "I learned to knit sometime around the middle of the last century. Hats are fairly quick to make. I got that done over a weekend. I worked on the jumper in my downtime over the last couple of months."  
  
Crowley stared at him for a long moment, then let his eyes dip to the box in his lap again. "I love it, Angel. Thank you." He said, taking the jumper from the box to nuzzle against it and feel it on his skin again. If he'd done this before asking the origin, he would've known already. It smelled of Aziraphale, too. The angel had spent real time making this for him, and part of him was woven into the fibers as well. It made Crowley's heart all fuzzy, but also made him anxious. He suddenly felt like his gift was inadequate compared to this. All he'd done was throw some money around, really.  
  
He swallowed that feeling down, knowing he was being stupid, as Aziraphale would always appreciate anything that he gave him. He always had, and there should've been no reason for that to change now. He placed the jumper back in its box and set it aside for the moment, turning to watch Aziraphale. "Your turn." He said, indicating the gift he'd handed over.  
  
"Right-o." The blonde replied, carefully peeling away the paper from the meticulously wrapped present.  
  
In Crowley's gift package, there was a small collection of records. A quick flick through revealed what he'd picked out: a couple of rarer classical records that he knew the angel didn't yet have, and a new copy of ABBA Gold (he'd misplaced his somewhere and had been quite distraught).  
  
"Oh! Thank you, my dear. I can certainly always use some new music to play 'round the shop." He said, and then picked up the ABBA Gold. "And this one... I kept meaning to get another copy, but it slipped my mind. Sometimes I think I'd forget my own head if it wasn't attached to me." He laughed, reaching over to pat Crowley on the shoulder. "I suppose that's what I have you for, hm?"  
  
Crowley felt heat flood his face, and he let his gaze dip to the box. "There's, uh... there's more. Under them."  
  
"Oh?" Once all of the records were removed, Aziraphale found a slightly smaller box underneath them, sealed up tight with a bow tied over the top. "What's this, now?"  
  
"That's... prob'ly the most important part of the whole thing. Go on, open it."  
  
Aziraphale tilted his head curiously, then took both ends of the bow to pull them and undo it, lifting the second box's top up and away after. Inside sat an obviously very old book. It was leather bound, with a couple of rectangles embossed into the cover. Fairly nondescript as books went, and especially _old_ books.   
  
He looked to Crowley for an explanation, and the demon was there at the ready to give it. "It's... from what I could get of it, that's the first thing ever made on a printing press."  
  
Aziraphale's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and his hands flexed against the box as he became enraptured by its contents once more. "This is... a copy of the Gutenberg Bible?!"  
  
"Uh... yeah. That's what it's called. How'd you know?"  
  
Aziraphale's fingers twitched in want of his gloves, eager to dive into examining the book further, but he restrained himself for Crowley's sake. He knew he'd become lost in it immediately and would forget everything else. His gaze rose from the book to Crowley again, without the usual match of turning his head toward him, and something in that movement of only his eyes made the demon's heart skip a beat. "My dear... any lover of print that's worth their salt would absolutely covet this. Where did you get hold of it?"  
  
Crowley flushed, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "Er... got lucky, I guess. Went 'round to a few book auctions looking for something for you. Heard about this, and it sounded like something you'd like to have."  
  
It wasn't a complete untruth, but it wasn't the whole story, either. He was feigning ignorance on it, but he knew _exactly_ what he'd brought to Aziraphale here. He'd done his research, and he'd specifically gone out to auctions that advertised ultra rare books and other works of print.   
  
When he learned of this, perhaps the most important piece of printed material there was and ever would be... well, he'd decided right then and there that he was going to get it for his angel, no matter what it took.  
  
"Really? I do have to wonder how I hadn't heard about this." His eyes squinted slightly as he looked at Crowley. "It wasn't some sort of... black market deal, was it?"  
  
Crowley had the wits about him to feign looking offended. "All above board, Angel. If you like, I can get you the paperwork."  
  
'Above board' was a bit of a stretch... though, again, not totally untrue. Through some craftily placed demonic intervention, he'd coaxed one of the few complete copies out of the home it had made in some stuffy old library somewhere, and into one of said auctions. He'd also used a good pinch of that to keep Aziraphale from finding out about it and going after it himself. It had taken millions of units of miracled up human currency, and what seemed like ages of bidding, but he'd come away with it... and all of that had been more than worth it to see the look on Aziraphale's face now.  
  
He was practically glowing with fondness. "No... no. That's alright. One mustn't look a gift horse in the mouth, after all." He laughed, briefly glancing to the tome in his lap and then back to Crowley again. "Even if you used illicit means to get this for me, it doesn't matter." Crowley almost had to laugh at that. That'd be the old 'just enough of a bastard' in him coming out. "In either case, you've been very thoughtful, and I'm beyond grateful to receive this gift. Thank you, Crowley."  
  
It sounded like something that would be said as a prelude to a kiss on the cheek, and while that one tiny part of him leapt, and hoped, despite his efforts to quash it down... that didn't happen.   
  
In fact, the opposite happened. Aziraphale didn't draw closer. He straightened and moved away from him. "If you don't mind, Crowley... I'm going to go and put this upstairs. I should like to give it a thorough examination later."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, go ahead."  
  
And then Aziraphale disappeared, and he was alone with his thoughts, trying hard to fight back the vague sense of unease he always felt when Aziraphale left him alone in here. He zoned out, didn't know how much time had passed, but he was suddenly and violently stirred out from his head again by a boisterous sound from upstairs.  
  
 _Crash_.  
  
Crowley was on his feet immediately, chest clenching as he ran toward the source of the loud noise.  
  
"Aziraphale, are you--"  
  
When he turned the corner to begin making his way up the stairs, he found himself face to face with Aziraphale, in the archway at the bottom. "Tickety boo, dear. Right as rain." Came the slightly breathy response. The angel had stopped abruptly on the last step; he'd been quick on his way back down them when Crowley appeared, and they were more or less at eye level for once.  
  
Both of them slowly looked up, an automatic seasonal instinct they'd absorbed from living among the humans. Aziraphale, having been the one that had decorated, realized what they had done almost immediately, and his head dropped quite sharply, cheeks turning pink. He'd put the bundle there as a prop to tease Crowley with. He'd never expected they'd actually end up underneath it, especially with it being hung in this spot. Usually they stayed downstairs when Crowley visited.  
  
Crowley was a bit slower on the uptake, having damn near hit panic stage a moment ago. It was Aziraphale's reaction that clued him in and kickstarted his brain. "Oh."  
  
"Ah... er. Rather." Aziraphale rambled, catching himself and clearing his throat. "We don't... we don't have to, Crowley. I put it there as a jo--"  
  
Crowley interrupted him with a shake of his head. "Nah, it's okay." He found himself saying, inexplicably bravely. Perhaps it was the adrenaline still going through him. "Unless you don't want to?"  
  
Aziraphale stared at him dumbly for a while. It took him a moment to find his voice again. "Well, I..." His brain went to search for an excuse, out of habit, before it was sternly reminded that he'd no need to do that; that it was _alright,_ and also that Crowley had already expressed his approval toward the idea. "No, I don't mind."  
  
There was a pause, and then the angel decided to be bold. "Crowley, I... would you mind... letting me see your eyes?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Ah... of course, it's alright if you're not comfortable with that, my dear." He said, in attempt to give Crowley a way out. He knew what the glasses represented, at a fundamental level, and it was especially important to him to always preserve Crowley's autonomy and keep him comfortable when it came to this.  
  
He didn't take the exit this time, though. "No... not that. Just didn't... expect you to ask, 's all." He also wasn't quite sure what kind of a state they'd be in after that brief moment of fright, but ultimately ended up shaking that off.  
  
With a light pink flush gracing his cheeks, Crowley went to reach up to remove his glasses, but Aziraphale stopped him with a hand on his wrist. "I do realize this may be pushing it, but would you... let me?"  
  
That pink flush bloomed into a genuine red, and Crowley moved his hand from the way. "Y-Yeah. If you like."  
  
Aziraphale's smile squeezed his heart. "Thank you." He said, knuckles lightly brushing Crowley's cheeks as he took hold of the dark glasses with both hands to remove them, setting them aside on a nearby shelf. Crowley had no idea how it was possible, but upon the reveal of his eyes, that smile seemed to grow even fonder. "I don't know if I've said, before, but... I love your eyes, Crowley."  
  
"You... might've told me a time or two." When totally shitfaced, and then the moments had faded away, leaving them to live on only in Crowley's mind... a device for him to torture himself with.  
  
Aziraphale didn't respond that time, presumably absorbing the information, and after a few agonizing seconds, Crowley cleared his throat. "We should... get on with it, yeah?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
They stood there another moment, both unsure if they should take initiative. It ultimately ended up that they both moved at the same time, Crowley's head coming up and Aziraphale's moving down like they'd had magnets implanted. Their lips met in a soft kiss, just the barest of touches, and then they parted again, but didn't move away from each other.  
  
Traditionally; in most cases, at least... a mistletoe kiss was a quick peck on the lips, perhaps accompanied by a bit of a good natured laugh, and that was it.  
  
They'd done that part now, and it was supposed to be over with. They were supposed to separate, be embarrassed a while, and go on about their way. But, the thing was... neither of them had ever been very good at doing what they were _supposed_ to do.  
  
Their eyes locked, and there was a palpable change in the air as they stared at each other, pulled into a moment that held much more weight than it should've been able to for its absurdly short duration. The bars around six thousand years of carefully contained tension bent and fell away just that easily. They were broken and crushed underfoot.  
  
Next, several things happened at once. Slit pupils dilated, there was a shared breath, a step forward from Aziraphale to return to the ground floor, and, perhaps most importantly of all, their lips crashed back together. Neither was exactly sure which one of them had initiated that. But it didn't matter.  
  
What mattered was Aziraphale's hand in Crowley's hair, and his clenched around the collar of Aziraphale's shirt... the way their tongues were tangling together as they kissed, the touching and the grabbing as Crowley was walked backwards, and, finally, all that weight and pressure coming down against him when they toppled over, falling back onto the sofa.  
  
Things escalated, and continued to do so. They got all the way up to the point where teeth were taking turns nipping against throats, and there was a knee nestled between a pair of skinny legs, pressed right up against a very enthusiastic Effort, before one of them came to their senses again.  
  
It turned out, perhaps unsurprisingly, that one would be Aziraphale. That enlightened state had come to him suddenly and quite violently, as if someone had thrown ice water on him. He pulled back, giving a pleased little murmur as Crowley latched on and left a tiny mark on his neck. "Mm... my dear, if we're going to do this, I'd like to do it sober."  
  
They weren't anywhere near drunk enough for it to matter, but it still felt proper.  
  
Despite the both of them having been so forceful a moment ago, the angel's words made Crowley shy, and he flushed as he buried his face into the side of his neck. "Yeah... me too."  
  
Both of them closed their eyes and strained, concentrating, and somewhere in the distance was the sound of a decanter being filled.  
  
The usual grimace at the aftertaste and quite unpleasant feeling of abruptly becoming un-drunk was still there, but it was much more abbreviated than it typically was.  
  
Yes, they were both now very much stone sober, and Crowley's attention had been stolen by the fact that Aziraphale had taken to staring at him ever since he'd reached that state.  
  
Crowley suddenly felt terribly self-conscious, and that feeling got worse the longer the room stayed quiet. Eventually he couldn't handle it. "Having second thoughts?"  
  
Aziraphale started, having been lost in the moment, and met Crowley's eyes again. "No. Goodness, no. I'm just... enjoying looking at you. I've never gotten to look at you from this close before. Well, not for this long, I mean."  
  
"Ngk." _Somehow_ , he didn't know _how_... Crowley managed to keep the eye contact with him. "And...? What d'you think?"  
  
Aziraphale's fingers swept over his jaw and left trails of scorching heat in their wake. "I _think_ you're gorgeous, and I _think_ I've been a fool."  
  
Crowley roughly let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "That makes two of us, Angel."  
  
"Let's go... upstairs." He paused, giving Crowley a once over. "If you'd like to?"  
  
The delivery of the invitation was soft, but it was still more blatant and blunt than he would've expected, and it made Crowley's heart speed. "Y-Yeah... yeah, I would."  
  
Aziraphale crawled off Crowley to rise, offering a hand to pull him up to his feet as well, but not letting it go once he was there. As he led Crowley up the stairs, the demon watched as his hand moved in a pulled down snap of his fingers. Presumably cleaning up whatever it was that had caused that loud sound.  
  
Curiosity bit him in the ass, so he asked. "So, uh... what _was_ that, anyway?"  
  
He didn't have to elaborate further for Aziraphale to get him. "I tripped."  
  
"You... tripped?" It was a bit puzzling. Aziraphale wasn't the world's most graceful creature, but still... falling flat on his face wasn't something Crowley could reasonably see happening either.  
  
But Christ, was the mental image something to behold. It took all he had in him not to laugh.  
  
A nod. "I tripped." Crowley could see the pink flush at the tips of his ears. At the moment Aziraphale didn't seem interested in explaining the occurrence any deeper than that, so he let it go.  
  
Anticipation began to build in him as they reached the top of the stairs, compounding itself even more as Aziraphale led him down the hall and into the bedroom. Aziraphale didn't sleep, so it was rarely used, but still immaculately kept.  
  
Perhaps he'd... been prepared for this possibility? The thought, unlikely as it was, made Crowley's heart race, and it picked up even more speed when the angel turned to look at him again. "I'd like to lay you down. Is that alright with you?"  
  
It took everything Crowley had in him not to whine at the pure romantic energy radiating off of those words. "Yeah. Please..."  
  
And so Aziraphale did, taking Crowley by the arms to turn him and switch their positions so he could back him up toward the bed. The backs of his calves made contact with the mattress, and that was when he started to actually go down, Aziraphale swiftly following behind him. He knelt over Crowley, his legs framing the outside of the demon's skinny ones. "Can I kiss you some more, Crowley? Touch you?"  
  
"I think I might die if you _don't_."  
  
Aziraphale smiled at him, brushing the stray bits of Crowley's fringe back away from his forehead to press a kiss to it, enjoying the way his expression changed as he had tingles rush to that spot. "Now, we shan't have that."  
  
Something in the angel felt like it had changed after they entered this room. It was sort of weird, and he couldn't say exactly what it was, but... _whatever_ it was, Crowley liked it. "Only one thing for it, then."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Without further delay, his hand slipped inside the open part of Crowley's jumper, and his fingers immediately zeroed in on a nipple, tenderly rubbing at it with their pads. Satisfied with Crowley's hiss, he pulled them away again, in favor of wrapping them in the fabric instead. "May I remove this?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
The top was pulled up over his head, and not a moment later, Aziraphale's mouth was on that same nipple his fingers had been teasing just before. Crowley's breath went ragged, and he let one of his hands slide into blonde curls in encouragement.  
  
Aziraphale's hands, however, had slightly more devious plans. While his mouth bestowed care upon one, his fingers moved to give attention to the other. And as for that second hand... it dipped between Crowley's legs.  
  
He gave a lovely little keening noise, and then closed his eyes and sunk into the pillow, just to feel. Fully absorbing every sensation he was given.  
  
He was lost.  
  
"Are you well, dear?" Aziraphale's voice came back to him suddenly, after some time, and jolted him back into a state of awareness.  
  
"Yeah, I--" His response died in his throat as he opened his eyes again. He'd looked up, and his heart seized. Aziraphale was there, over him... looking down at him with a tenderness that almost seemed like it shouldn't be possible.  
  
He was beautiful, and Crowley loved him. Had loved him so much it'd been physically fucking painful at certain moments.  
  
And he _knew_ , didn't he? He had to.  
  
Crowley opened his mouth to say it to him, to _finally_ tell this secret he'd been holding close to his chest for almost the entire span of their lives together, whether he already knew or not. Aziraphale seemed to have anticipated it though, and raised his hand to press a finger across the demon's parted lips to silence him. He shook his head, and Crowley's heart dropped like a rock. But then Aziraphale replaced his finger with his lips, kissing Crowley with such passion it made him swoon, and he was soaring again.  
  
When they broke apart this time, Aziraphale stayed close, smiling against Crowley's lips, looking at him with all the fondness in the world once more. His eyes seemed to dance with little sparkles. "Me too." He said finally, moving his hand up to play with the fringe at the front of Crowley's head, pressing it back and watching it fall back into place.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Since The Blitz. Or, rather... that's when I realized it." He added, an answer to the unasked question.  
  
 _"Oh_."   
  
The Blitz. _That_ Blitz? Well, there was only one Blitz, wasn't there. But, as he recalled, he'd really beansed all of that up. He'd gone there with the intention of moving in all smooth like, being suave, and rescuing Aziraphale from the Nazis, thus smoothing things over between them after the business with the Holy Water.  
  
He'd given it the old college try, but he'd managed precisely none of those things the way he'd planned to, and all because Aziraphale just _had_ to meet them in a church. Couldn't meet in the back room of a pub like normal people would.  
  
But despite the complete failure of his plan, it seemed that he'd still achieved the end result that he wanted. _Something_ in all of that had succeeded in sweeping Aziraphale off his feet, by his own admission.  
  
He'd ask later. They had a lot of things they'd have to talk about eventually... and this was just a drop in that ocean.  
  
Something more urgent was still bothering him, though. It was a tiny (but still quite important) twinge of anxiety that he couldn't ignore. It twisted his stomach into a knot. "Hey..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"This isn't..." He stopped, taking a steadying breath, swallowing down the nerves. "It's not... it's not too fast... is it, Angel?"  
  
Both of them shared the flash of a memory; a memory of the interior of a car, dark even against the neon lights glowing on the street outside. Of a terrified angel, handing over his heart along with that thermos of Holy Water. Saying 'You go too fast for me, Crowley' but meaning 'I hope one day we can safely acknowledge this thing between us, but that day isn't today'.  
  
And then said angel's hand was on Crowley's cheek, not allowing him to think of it any longer, and he was being kissed so gently that it tried very hard to steal his breath away. When Aziraphale broke the kiss again, he didn't move away, but pressed his forehead against Crowley's. "No, it's not. It's... just right, I think."  
  
Six thousand years of buildup had come down to this. It was a hard concept to _truly_ internalize, after so long of living with a shadow over their heads... and it would take some time before either of them could believe it fully, but there was no one here to hold it against them anymore.  
  
The constant alarm of 'it isn't safe' had finally turned over to 'it _wasn't_ safe' as it gradually faded into the background.  
  
Aziraphale drew away and stretched out on his side next to him, propping his head up on his palm as he looked over at Crowley serenely. "What would you like to do, my dear?"  
  
It probably wasn't meant to be such a loaded question, but it still felt like one. "Er... whatever _you_ want, Angel." He offered, perhaps a bit weakly. Certainly, he had his preferences when it came to thinking about how this might shake out, but as long as Aziraphale was happy, he'd do whatever.  
  
But the angel clicked his tongue at him, reaching over to draw the pad of one stocky finger over Crowley's bare chest, playing in the hair and making him shiver. "Ah-ah. I asked you first." He tutted at the demon, continuing to gaze at him. "Whatever shall I do with you, Crowley?"  
  
Crowley gulped. He wasn't being allowed to take the easy way out, then. He'd hoped Aziraphale would accept his invitation to be his indulgent self, but it seemed like that wasn't his top priority at the moment.  
  
"Um... d'you... ngk." His mouth was suddenly very dry, and the words were sticking to his tongue. It was even harder than he would've imagined to be put on the spot like this and have to directly ask for what he wanted. "Well, I... er, that is... can you--I think I... I'd like you to... be the one, if you don't mind." The nerves had made him ramble, but eventually he got around to the point.  
  
It certainly hadn't _seemed_ like Aziraphale would mind, if the direction things had been going a little while ago was any indication...  
  
Aziraphale smiled an impossibly tender smile at him, yanking him right back out of his anxious introspection, and it made his heart do a flip. "Of course I don't mind." He said, seemingly confirming Crowley's thoughts on the matter. Thankfully, he seemed to get what Crowley meant without asking him to explain more.  
  
"Your trousers, Crowley. May I remove those, too?"  
  
The suddenness of the question had startled him. "Er... yeah. Suppose you might do."  
  
"How about the underwear?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. 'S fine."  
  
With a bit of finagling, the other two articles were removed, as well. Crowley shivered at being exposed to the air, but it seemed to him that the temperature immediately increased by a couple of degrees just after.  
  
Quite suddenly, Crowley felt like he was at a disadvantage, here. He was naked now, but Aziraphale hadn't lost a single thread since he'd arrived.  
  
The angel must've noticed something in the look in his eye. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Ah, that's..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "Mm-mm. Nothing."  
  
Aziraphale didn't buy it, though. "Tell me what you want, dear." He encouraged.  
  
Crowley swallowed thickly. Aziraphale had to have noticed that he had difficulties with this, it was pretty damned obvious in his opinion. But it seemed he was going to try to help him deal with that, through practice. "Clothes." He said, vaguely, but continued when Aziraphale kept staring at him. "Take yours off, too. Please?"  
  
"Of course." He raised up a bit, still looking down at Crowley. "Do you mind helping me?"  
  
Crowley sat up, eager. Hell no, he didn't.   
  
The bow tie came off first, but it also took the longest. Not because it was a complicated removal, but because Crowley had immensely enjoyed toying with it as he took it off. Something about seeing Aziraphale just slightly disheveled had really been doing it for him, and the angel hadn't rushed him.  
  
Eventually though, he moved on. In a much quicker fashion, the waistcoat, shirt, and pants followed.  
  
Finally, he peeled the underwear off, tossing them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. As expected, his gaze dipped between Aziraphale's legs then. The blood in his body had a moment of indecision at the sight of him, not knowing whether it wanted to rush into his face or into his groin.  
  
Thankfully, Aziraphale saved him from that with an impeccably timed distraction, maneuvering him to lie on his back again. "Would you like me to take care of this part quickly, or... do you want it the human way?"  
  
It was obvious what he meant. Just when it had returned to normal, Crowley's mouth went dry again at the thought of Aziraphale easing him open, getting him ready. He couldn't help but want it, in defiance of the arousal filling his veins that would really like them to just get on with the 'main event' already. "Human way." He answered, unable to do much else.  
  
"Alright." Aziraphale hummed, lifting Crowley's hand to his lips to press light kisses to his knuckles, then letting it go again. "I've only one thing to ask of you in all this, Crowley. If you need to stop at any point, you absolutely _must_ tell me. I shall be very cross with you if you become uncomfortable and don't let me know."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, Angel. I'll be okay. Dunno if it's even possible for me to be uncomfortable with you anymore."  
  
"Yes, well... I should hope that you're right, and I've no reason to doubt as much, but the point still stands." He moved his own hand up to Crowley's face, grazing over his lips with the pad of his thumb. "I'm sure you'll forgive me for exercising an overabundance of caution, my dear."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I will. I mean, I'll tell you. Promise." Nerves made him want to talk a mile a minute at the moment.  
  
"Quite right, too." Aziraphale hummed, hiking one of Crowley's legs up over his shoulder and making him flush again at the thought of how he must look, spread out like that in front of him. "I'm going to begin now, if that pleases you."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Two fingers, which Crowley belatedly realized were coated in some kind of slick substance, pressed up against his rim. Tracing along the edge, pushing lightly. He found himself grateful that there was a pause there, because honestly that felt pretty fucking good.  
  
As he took in an anticipatory breath, it was like he drew them in as well. Aziraphale started to press them, gently, slowly, inside of him at the same moment. His body clenched instinctively at the intrusion, but he quickly managed to calm himself.  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Aziraphale was certainly enjoying it, too. Crowley was laid out in front of him like the most tempting dish, one that he longed to sink his teeth into. Passion vibrated in his very core, but he held it back, not wanting to spook Crowley.  
  
All in good time.  
  
He remembered what Crowley had done earlier, all of a sudden, and then it dawned on him that there was a chance that he _could_ have what he wanted, if that phrase about teeth were to be taken literally.  
  
So he raised the question to Crowley. "Perhaps you'd like a mark or two?"  
  
"Uh... Uh-huh." He answered, perhaps a bit stupidly, and pushed down against Aziraphale's fingers, throwing his head back at the same time to expose his throat to him.  
  
It made Aziraphale smile. He couldn't help it. Crowley was just turning out to be so precious, as a lover. So eager to please, and to _be_ pleased.  
  
He laid open mouthed kisses over the skin as a reward, for a while, and then closed his lips in a random place and bit down on the bared curve of his neck. The sudden pinch of teeth made Crowley hiss and grab at him, but not to push him away. No... he was trying to pull him in, keep him close.  
  
Another finger was added shortly thereafter, and it sent a jolt up his spine.  
  
He was certainly curious to know where exactly Aziraphale had learned these things... and perhaps sometime he'd get up the nerve to ask. But not right now. _Right now_ he was far too busy submerging himself into every sensation that Aziraphale offered him, every single way he was loving him.  
  
It seemed to go on for an eternity, the pleasure and promise building as he went. He handled Crowley like he was a priceless old book, and if the demon had any less grip on himself he'd be a puddle on the floor.  
  
When Aziraphale was finally content with the job he'd done, he stopped and pulled his fingers from Crowley, and the demon felt his heart race as he loomed over him. "Now... you're _sure?"_  
  
Crowley thought there was nothing in the entire universe he could be more sure of. "Yeah... yeah. I'm sure. I want you."   
  
"I'm yours, my love."  
  
A powerful surge of affection rose and spread from Crowley's chest at the whole sentence, but the last two words specifically. Only he didn't get time to fully embrace it, because the sensation of Aziraphale entering him took over shortly thereafter.  
  
Miraculously, there was no pain, no burn... just a delicious pressure as Aziraphale breached him. He felt his body gradually give way, adjusting itself to that presence. It was stretching to take Aziraphale, eagerly accepting him in a manner that he couldn't help but read as it saying 'it's about bloody time'.  
  
He pushed his way in, bit by bit... claiming the space for his own. It was a slow, careful thing, as if he were still afraid he might hurt him, even with the miracle... but eventually Aziraphale bottomed out, and his soft hips met Crowley's bare skin. "Oh, _Crowley._ " He sighed, once there.   
  
It was a sigh that uncloaked all those years of wanting, yearning, pining... and left them to lay bare. A scratch at the surface of everything it had taken, of all the shit they had gone through to get to this moment. Affectionate beyond words, with just a tinge of disbelief behind it as well.  
  
That was something Crowley could easily identify with, too.  
  
He couldn't admit to ever having expected this to _actually_ happen, but he had... thought about it. Many times. Probably _too many_ times for it to be _completely_ healthy when he'd done a good job at convincing himself he didn't deserve it in the first place.  
  
But, that aside, it seemed that in those fantasies he'd spun up over the years he'd at least broadly been right about what kind of a lover Aziraphale would be. Strong, purposeful, but gentle. Always checking, always making sure. Crowley couldn't help but melt under that care and attention.  
  
As if to prove the point further, Aziraphale spoke up to him again. "Is this alright? Is it..."  
  
Crowley didn't know for sure what the end of that question was going to be, but the fact that it was there attempting to be asked in the first place made his heart flutter regardless. It _was_ a bit overwhelming, if he was being completely honest, but in the best possible way. It felt so _right._  
  
"Yeah. God, yeah, Aziraphale. 'S good." Crowley's words came out a bit breathlessly, as if there was little room for air when he was so full of Aziraphale. He reached out for Aziraphale, winding his spindly arms around those broad shoulders to bring him in closer, letting his eyes flutter shut at the same time.  
  
That put the angel's mouth very close to his ear, which he hadn't realized until he heard him ask "Do you need to wait more, or... shall I move, now?"  
  
It shot a wave of tingles straight down the entire length of his spine, and made his fingers tighten impulsively against Aziraphale's shoulder. "Mm-hmm. Move. Please."  
  
When Aziraphale started to actually fuck him, it was slow... almost languid, even. But he had no inclination to complain whatsoever, because it seemed like every single nerve ending he had down there immediately lit up, just like that stupid tree downstairs.  
  
Aziraphale kissed his throat, distracting him from that thought. "How are you feeling, love? Do you like it?" He asked, blowing air across the damp spots he'd left behind on Crowley's skin.  
  
It made him shudder, and then he fiercely nodded his head in response to the question. "Fuck... _fuck_. Yeah, I like it."  
  
Aziraphale raised his head, opting to kiss at Crowley's ear instead, now. "Would you like me to touch you?"  
  
Crowley all but thrashed under him. "Yes. Yes, yes, _yes._ Touch me."  
  
" _There_ , too?"  
  
"Everywhere... _everywhere_ , but 'specially _there._ "  
  
"Alright." His hands moved where they pleased after that, from hips to shoulders and even took up residence on Crowley's collarbone at one point, softly stroking.  
  
For the longest time, he left Crowley's cock untouched. He touched everywhere _but_ there, it seemed like. He'd nearly gotten to the point that he'd started to complain about it when it finally happened.  
  
Aziraphale curled his fingers around him, and in the same moment, pulled his hips back to slide his own cock almost all the way out, catching the head on Crowley's rim before burying himself inside again.  
  
It lit him right up again, just like before, and he gasped. "Oh, shit!"  
  
"Is this alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Crowley breathed, wiggling to try in vain to push his hips down against him more, to catch and meet him on the downstroke. "Harder, Angel. _Please_."  
  
"Oh?" The request clearly surprised him, and he gave Crowley a bit of a once over. "Well, if that's what you want... then perhaps just a bit."  
  
He shifted to put more weight behind his thrusts, using more power as he'd been asked to and letting his hips smack against Crowley with each movement.  
  
"Ahh!" He cried out, a bit surprised by just how much of an impact it was having on him.  
  
"Is that too much?" Aziraphale balked and tried to stop, briefly losing his confidence, but soon enough Crowley was impulsively clawing at his back, trying to keep him right where he was.  
  
"No! Fuck... oh _fuck_ , keep doing that. Please. _Please_ , Angel. Feels good."  
  
A breathy laugh made its way into Crowley's ear as Aziraphale fucked him, strong and sure, just like he'd asked. "Listen to you, being proper and asking me so sweetly. Oh, you're so _good_ , Crowley."  
  
Crowley gasped, and receiving that totally uncovered catch of breath from him connected some dots for Aziraphale. After that lightbulb over his head came on, a sly grin found its way onto his face as he leaned in toward Crowley even more. "Oh... now you _like it_ when I tell you how good you are, hm? How about when I tell you that you're the most handsome creature that will ever walk this Earth? Do you like _that_ , too?"  
  
Crowley whimpered as impossible waves of heat shot through him, and his cock twitched listening to Aziraphale talk to him like that. "Angel..."  
  
"Oh, you do. You _do_. I think you always did like this." It was framed as a speculation, but absolutely nothing about it was in question, anymore. Aziraphale had accidentally stumbled upon an excellent weapon to coax out Crowley's pleasure with, and he was damn sure going to use it. "Couldn't have me call you _nice_ if it would do this to you, now could you, dear? Was it the suffering of your poor cock that inspired you to push me against the wall, like that?"  
  
Crowley gave him only a pathetic wheeze in response.  
  
"It strikes me that you obviously must not know how absolutely _wondrous_ you are to me, my love. When you're around, my eyes can do little else but follow you."  
  
"Please..."  
  
Aziraphale looked at him with all the innocence he could muster at the moment. "Please, what?"  
  
"You're killing me." Crowley whined, dramatically.  
  
It made Aziraphale laugh, though. "You seem very much alive to me, darling."  
  
"Ngk."  
  
Aziraphale wrapped his hand around Crowley again, alternating between giving him some long, slow strokes, and palming his balls. "Have I told you how beautiful you are, yet? I don't think I have. You're a true feast for my view, you know. Especially here, like this. On your back, spread out so prettily. Wanting. I realize it's the festive season, and all of that, but I do hope this isn't just a one time gift and you'll see fit to indulge me with such a positively excellent look again after this. I enjoy it oh-so much."  
  
Crowley whimpered, his back arching off the bed. "A-Angel, if you don't knock it off, I'm gonna..."  
  
"What? _Come?_ Isn't that the goal, my lovely boy?"  
  
"Ngh..." Crowley groaned, letting the one-two punch of the foul word given from Aziraphale's lips and that continuing string of praise wash over him. It truly felt like suffering, to have what was likely his biggest turn on mercilessly poked at like this, but it was the _best kind_ of suffering.   
  
He certainly wasn't going to _actually_ stop him, at any rate.  
  
And Aziraphale knew it, too. Crowley could see it in that playful sparkle in his eyes. That was the only reason he hadn't checked, with this. "You're so cute, you know. Nothing short of a marvel. I almost can't stand it. The way you respond is ridiculously endearing, Crowley." He shifted slightly, running a hand over Crowley's hipbone, the start of a trail upward to caress his flank. "My goodness, it's been so easy to unravel you. I'm quite a fan."  
  
Crowley wouldn't say so, at least not this time, but he was, too.  
  
Not that he _had_ to say so. The way his cock was jumping in Aziraphale's other hand was surely doing it for him. The rest of his body was trembling, all of his muscles pulled taut. He felt like a wire drawn so tight that it could snap at any moment.  
  
An apt comparison, really... especially when considering how quickly he was rushing toward the edge. At the same time, he felt like he was a raft that was about to go over the falls.  
  
Aziraphale noticed, too, even without being told. It would've been impossible for him not to, really, what with Crowley leaking bits of precome into his hand. "Let go when you're ready, dearheart. You've been such a good boy for me. You can eagerly claim your reward. But... there's just one more thing I'd like you to do for me. I want to hear you call me, when you do. Call my name, Crowley."  
  
The command went straight to Crowley's dick, and he pulled in another sharp breath. He nodded furiously, signalling his intent to obey, but honestly... he probably couldn't have done any differently if he'd tried. It echoed in his head again as he hurtled toward oblivion. _Call my name, Crowley._  
  
Aziraphale rolled his hips just a little harder into him, giving him that one last push, and for that he was rewarded with a stunning view of Crowley's bliss as it threw him off the edge and he lost himself. "A... A-Aziraphale!" He cried, breaking apart, arching totally off the bed and coming spectacularly over the angel's hand and his own stomach. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as he fell back down, heavy breaths falling from between his parted lips.  
  
"Ahh, so good... _so good_ for me, dearest. You've done so well." Aziraphale purred, clearly pleased, and fucked him through it, drawing out a couple of extra pulses in the process and making Crowley squirm from the slight overstimulation. "I can't tell you how good you feel around me." He said, earning him a pathetic little sound from a spent Crowley.  
  
It didn't take Aziraphale long to catch up, all things considered. The vice-like, fluttery squeeze that Crowley had given him accompanying his orgasm had been positively _sinful_.  
  
"My dear, I... I think it's my turn, now. You undo me. I can't..." His tongue poked out, wetting his flushed lips, before he briefly worried the bottom one between his teeth. He could feel it creeping up on him, but he couldn't go without checking in one last time. "Would you like me to...?"  
  
 _"Yes_. God, yeah. Stay in me." Crowley rambled hoarsely, pulling at Aziraphale to keep him close as possible while he finished.  
  
"If that's what you want, then I will. Oh, I _will_. I'm going to come so deep inside you, my _lovely_ , _wanton_ boy." He whispered, directly into Crowley's ear.  
  
Crowley couldn't help but think that if he'd had it in him, he could've come again just from that. "Holy shit..." He breathed, in awe of how good it had made him feel.  
  
The exchange had taken place not a moment too soon, as it turned out. Aziraphale's hips stuttered right after, choreographing the start of his descent, and then slammed forward sharply, striking true. Their cries created a nice harmony as he filled Crowley, hot and deep, making good on his promise.  
  
Unable to produce words at the moment, he instead opted to kiss every part of Crowley he could reach. His chest, his shoulder, his neck... and eventually he made his way to his lips, pressing their mouths together in between pants of breath. He kissed Crowley so hard and so much that their lips began to swell, and kept doing it past that point, too. Each kiss was eagerly reciprocated, despite the wrung out feeling rapidly descending upon both of them.   
  
In the aftermath, once the most intense shocks of pleasure had ebbed away and he'd regained some awareness, Crowley felt an unparalleled relief take him, washing over him like a huge wave that he couldn't help but get pulled under by.   
  
His heart cracked, and to the great surprise of both of them, he suddenly burst into tears. "H-Huh...?" He gasped, desperately rubbing at his eyes, trying to get the flow to stop. Of course, all that did was make it worse. "Oh, no... oh... no, no, no..." He sobbed, palms pressed hard against his lids.  
  
Aziraphale, with all that confidence melted away and now back to his normal, slightly neurotic state, interpreted the display in the wrong way at first. "Crowley? I haven't hurt you, have I? Was all of that too much, after all?" He sounded just as stricken as he looked, and Crowley violently shook his head in response to him.  
  
It didn't have anything to do with what they'd done just now.  
  
"N-No, I... I just... _fuck_ , Aziraphale." Never had the angel thought to hear his name sound so anguished coming from Crowley's lips. It tugged hard at his heart. "I love you. I **love you** , okay?!" He damn near wailed, dropping his hands from his face in favor of grabbing onto Aziraphale with a tight but shaky grasp. That familiar stab of physical pain in his chest had taken over all other sensation.  
  
Aziraphale took his head between his hands. "Oh, _darling_. I know. Don't you worry about a thing. You've done so, so much to show me that." He told him honestly, giving him the gentlest of kisses against the serpent mark at the side of his face. "There, now. Let it out. It's alright, I've got you." He said, soothing Crowley with the words and a gentle slide of his hand through the demon's hair until he'd stopped shaking quite so much. "Better?"  
  
"M... Mm-hmm."  
  
"Look at me, dear. Can you?"  
  
Crowley moved back just enough that he could, and the sight of his eyes, still swimming with some lingering tears, almost broke Aziraphale's heart.   
  
He'd been afraid, all this time... for thousands of years, he'd had to keep everything in on threat of death, or _worse_. But now they were here. They'd gotten here, and finally he _didn't_ have to. He could bare it all, tell anything. And he _wanted_ to, but the sudden freedom after so long of carrying that weight was overwhelming. The flood of unspent emotion he'd been holding back was too much for him when released all at once, and it made him break.  
  
It also made Aziraphale want to sweep him up into his arms. To hold him forever, and protect him. He'd fight off anything and anyone to keep Crowley safe. Always.  
  
But he knew that virtuous quest had to begin with himself. He had to fight himself, his own fears, first.  
  
And he would. He knew he could. Anything for Crowley.   
  
Crowley deserved so much, and _that_ was the least of it.  
  
With that resolve pushing him along, he looked at him deep in the eyes, poured all the fondness he had within him into his smile, and told him, finally. "I love you, too."  
  
Even just earlier, he'd stopped this very thing from happening, skirted around it. Told him without telling him. He'd still been too afraid to even _hear_ those words directly, much less _say_ them... but he wasn't, anymore. He couldn't possibly stay afraid when confronted with the depth of how much they both needed them.  
  
It wasn't the first time they'd said it... not by a long shot. At this point they could almost be called experts at saying it without saying it. 'To the world' was ringing a particular bell at the moment. This was just the first time they'd actually used the words. It felt powerful.  
  
Crowley's eyes spilled over again, but it took less time for him to calm down the second go 'round. Aziraphale held him tightly through it, gave him the reassurance he needed. Shushed him, whispered sweetly in his ear, helped him come back down again.  
  
"Fuck, sorry..." He said with a sniff, once he'd reached a reasonable state of clarity again. He was sort of embarrassed of having lost his shit that fully.  
  
"Oh, love. Don't. There's no need." Was all he received in response, but it was impossibly gentle, and it melted him. Aziraphale was right, of course. Crowley had a bad habit of apologizing for things that were out of his control.  
  
And besides that, the worst of it had passed by now. They could (and would have to) hash this out later.  
  
For now, he wanted to get back to just being in the moment, and he figured Aziraphale felt the same. He placed his hands on Aziraphale's shoulders and pushed at him, rolling them over so he was on top. He wanted nothing more than to curl up on him and stay close, after all of that. "This okay?"  
  
Aziraphale nodded his ascent. "Yes, I rather think it's more than okay." He replied, watching Crowley fondly. "You _do_ plan to stay." The tone he used made it more statement than question. He _wanted_ Crowley to stay. Until the end of time, ideally... but, at the _very least_ , for tonight.  
  
"Mm-hmm. 'Fraid there's no way you're getting me out of your hair now, Angel." He offered a little smile to Aziraphale, lazily wiggling his hips just enough to draw his spent, softened cock out and finally get off of him. An equally lazy pulled up snap of miracle cleaned them off.  
  
"I'd never even dream of trying, my love. I'm thinking that perhaps I quite enjoy you being in my hair. Or, perhaps... it could be that I enjoy being in yours. Either way." Aziraphale replied, giving a happy hum as Crowley drew the blanket up over them and then sunk down into him properly. "Mm, by the way... Happy Christmas, Crowley." He murmured, slinging an arm over Crowley's back to keep him close.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Aziraphale." He said in return, pressing idle kisses to the skin in front of him. Aziraphale was suddenly giggling, and that prompted him to add on a snorted out "What?"  
  
His tone didn't communicate it fully, but it really _did_ have him quite curious, what could be making Aziraphale laugh like this at the moment.  
  
"Nothing... nothing." He tried to wave it away, but only ended up laughing harder as Crowley gave him a deadpan look. "It's a silly thought. I just can't help but wonder how Jesus would view the way we've decided to honor him this year."  
  
"Ngk." Clearly, Crowley wouldn't have expected that answer. Things like this had happened a lot between them tonight. Just when he thought things were calm, Aziraphale threw him off his guard again. "Who knows... he _did_ always want people to be happy, though. And uh, kind to each other 'n stuff. Didn't seem like he minded the details of what that meant, so... don't think he'd be upset, really. I think we've been, uh... _very_ kind to each other here. And we're happy, right? 'S all he could've asked for, I reckon."  
  
It wasn't how he'd ever imagined their first time to go, exactly (in precisely _none_ of his fantasies had Aziraphale been quite so studied and eager to guide him, so that was a welcome surprise) but... he really had enjoyed it quite thoroughly. Minus the whole emotional breakdown thing, that is.  
  
Crowley's verbal gymnastics made Aziraphale laugh again. "A creative way of putting it, my dear." Crowley's palm brushed over his, down beside his thigh somewhere, and he took the hint, slipping his fingers between the demon's slighter ones to hold his hand. "And yes, for the record... I'm _very_ happy."  
  
Crowley gave a tentative squeeze to the hand he'd been given, graciously taking in the hum of approval. "Glad to hear that. He'd be, too. Even more if he heard I was happy too. 'Cause... y'know. I am."  
  
"Indeed." Aziraphale turned his head a little, catching Crowley's eye. "You know, if I'd an inkling that we'd end up like this, perhaps I'd have put a cute little bow in my trousers for you to find. But... there's always next year, I suppose."  
  
Crowley gently headbutted him in the chest for his trouble. "Oh, shut the fuck up."  
  
That was what he _said_ , of course, and he didn't let him see, but... as he settled deeper into the crook of Aziraphale's neck, he was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Sue me for my part in the gratuitous abuse of the mistletoe trope if you like but I'm a big ol' dumb sucker for it myself 😂
> 
> I'm glad to be able to celebrate the holiday season by creating something based on this series that has made the back half of my year so much better :)
> 
> If you're new 'round my tiny corner of the internet I invite you to come visit me at my [tumblr](https://cocolinears.tumblr.com/) if you like! I'm always up for a chat! 
> 
> It may also be of interest that I have a multichapter Ineffable Husbands fic that I currently update weekly if you find yourself wanting more of my writing after reading this. There's plenty there... at the time of this post it's already over 100k lmfao
> 
> In either case hope you liked this one! Happy holidays and I love y'all <3


End file.
